The present invention relates to grooming tools and more particularly to an eyebrow grooming tool that includes a molded plastic handle including a gripping portion, a battery compartment door in the back side thereof in connection with a battery compartment formed therein and housing a battery connector therein, two eyebrow pencil storage tubes formed into the bottom end thereof, a brush portion extending from the bottom end portion thereof, a razor blade cartridge holding assembly attached to a front end of the handle with a tubular support arm, the razor blade cartridge holding assembly including two light source cavities formed on either side of a T-shaped cross sectional blade cartridge insertion slot open on one side of the razor blade cartridge holding assembly and each covered by an elongated transparent window; a blade cartridge ejection spring secured to an interior side wall defining the blade cartridge insertion slot opposite the open side thereof; a blade cartridge retaining mechanism including a flexible resilient retaining pin positioned through a pin passage hole formed through a bottom surface defining the blade cartridge insertion slot and deflectable between a position extending past the bottom surface and into a pin receiving cavity formed within a bottom of each razor blade cartridge and a positioned below the bottom surface; a light source positioned within each of the light source cavities and connected to the battery connector and a two-position on/off switch by wires running through the tubular support arm; and a razor blade cartridge sized and shaped to slide into the T-shaped cross sectional blade cartridge insertion slot and having a pin receiving cavity formed within the bottom cartridge surface positioned such that when the razor blade cartridge is fully inserted into the T-shaped cross sectional blade cartridge insertion slot the pin receiving cavity is aligned with the pin passage hole formed through the bottom surface defining the blade cartridge insertion slot.
Trimming eye brows can be difficult because the trimmer""s hand often obscures the light onto the eyebrow to be trimmed. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an eye brow trimming tool that included a light source adjacent to a trimming blade to direct light onto the eyebrow being trimmed. In addition, because it is important that the eye brow hairs of the eyebrow be brushed into their natural positions before trimming, it would be a further benefit to have an eyebrow grooming tool that included an eyebrow trimming mechanism in combination with an eyebrow brushing mechanism.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an eyebrow grooming tool that includes a molded plastic handle including a gripping portion, a battery compartment door in the back side thereof in connection with a battery compartment formed therein and housing a battery connector therein, two eyebrow pencil storage tubes formed into the bottom end thereof, a brush portion extending from the bottom end portion thereof, a razor blade cartridge holding assembly attached to a front end of the handle with a tubular support arm, the razor blade cartridge holding assembly including two light source cavities formed on either side of a T-shaped cross sectional blade cartridge insertion slot open on one side of the razor blade cartridge holding assembly and each covered by an elongated transparent window; a blade cartridge ejection spring secured to an interior side wall defining the blade cartridge insertion slot opposite the open side thereof; a blade cartridge retaining mechanism including a flexible resilient retaining pin positioned through a pin passage hole formed through a bottom surface defining the blade cartridge insertion slot and deflectable between a position extending past the bottom surface and into a pin receiving cavity formed within a bottom of each razor blade cartridge and a positioned below the bottom surface; a light source positioned within each of the light source cavities and connected to the battery connector and a two-position on/off switch by wires running through the tubular support arm; and a razor blade cartridge sized and shaped to slide into the T-shaped cross sectional blade cartridge insertion slot and having a pin receiving cavity formed within the bottom cartridge surface positioned such that when the razor blade cartridge is fully inserted into the T-shaped cross sectional blade cartridge insertion slot the pin receiving cavity is aligned with the pin passage hole formed through the bottom surface defining the blade cartridge insertion slot.
Accordingly, an eyebrow grooming tool is provided. The eyebrow grooming tool includes a molded plastic handle including a gripping portion, a battery compartment door in the back side thereof in connection with a battery compartment formed therein and housing a battery connector therein, two eyebrow pencil storage tubes formed into the bottom end thereof, a brush portion extending from the bottom end portion thereof, a razor blade cartridge holding assembly attached to a front end of the handle with a tubular support arm, the razor blade cartridge holding assembly including two light source cavities formed on either side of a T-shaped cross sectional blade cartridge insertion slot open on one side of the razor blade cartridge holding assembly and each covered by an elongated transparent window; a blade cartridge ejection spring secured to an interior side wall defining the blade cartridge insertion slot opposite the open side thereof; a blade cartridge retaining mechanism including a flexible resilient retaining pin positioned through a pin passage hole formed through a bottom surface defining the blade cartridge insertion slot and deflectable between a position extending past the bottom surface and into a pin receiving cavity formed within a bottom of each razor blade cartridge and a positioned below the bottom surface; a light source positioned within each of the light source cavities and connected to the battery connector and a two-position on/off switch by wires running through the tubular support arm; and a razor blade cartridge sized and shaped to slide into the T-shaped cross sectional blade cartridge insertion slot and having a pin receiving cavity formed within the bottom cartridge surface positioned such that when the razor blade cartridge is fully inserted into the T-shaped cross sectional blade cartridge insertion slot the pin receiving cavity is aligned with the pin passage hole formed through the bottom surface defining the blade cartridge insertion slot.